


This Gleaming and Blood-speckled Mess

by leominoris



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Established Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin on a leash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Huang Ren Jun, Vampire Hunter Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Vampire Na Jaemin, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leominoris/pseuds/leominoris
Summary: And maybe his excuse to stay and learn more is a feeble one. Maybe it's selfishness and greed that prompts him lingering instead, the wish to be loved, to be held, the wish to stay and kiss Renjun good morning and hold Jaemin's shaking hands when his hunger slowly builds to unbearably painful.Dejun has made many friends since starting his travels across East Asia but here, hidden away in the lively bustle of the South Korean capital is where he feels home for the first time since leaving Guangdong.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	This Gleaming and Blood-speckled Mess

**Author's Note:**

> i initially set out to write something very different (but just as feral, thanks to that one-hour teaser photo spree) but alas, here we are.  
> if the title and tags/au genre weren't clear enough, this one's a bit nasty and rather bloody, if that bothers you please click away! i blushed to hell and back tagging this so please respect the tags!
> 
> i messed a lot with vampire lore so this is probably not in line with classic vampire tales but i hope the pseudo-science of it still makes sense!
> 
> thank you for to lua and tori for reading over this and to mash, mari and vivi for encouraging me. also thank you to jamie because 75% of anything renmin i write starts with you at some point. 
> 
> this isn't really beta-ed, writing it felt like a fever dream so i guess we die like soldiers here.

"Just like this."

Renjun's hand is small and soft, even smaller than Dejun's and inhumanly pale in the moonlight filtering past the heavy curtains.  
Underneath Dejun's touch Jaemin tenses, eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"H-he's crying," Dejun breathes, helpless half with shock, half with awe.  
"And he's supposed to be," Renjun croons, fingers trailing back up his forearm. Jaemin makes a soft noise of protest that is quickly muffled by a thrust of Dejun's hips.  
"You're feeling good, aren't you?" Renjun asks, red wine eyes flitting to Jaemin's kneeling form.

With his throat busy there is little he can do in reply – nodding is out of question and the gurgling sound he makes around Dejun's dick does very little to answer any questions. It seems to be good enough for Renjun, however, who allows him a gentle ruffle of Jaemin's charcoal fringe. The colour is new and it suits him, nicely contrasting with the strange pallor that comes with being undead but retaining the golden base tint of your human skin.

Dejun loves it. Dejun loves them both, delicately built Renjun with his soft hands and equally soft features, Renjun who is silk and steel and honey and Jaemin, broad and muscular and barbed in all the right ways, with a smile too toothy and eyes too bright to be comforting.  
Stumbling into this arrangement was an accident but now that he's entangled with them it'd be nigh impossible to shake off the metaphorical ribbons and threads wound around his ankles.

"Does it hurt?" He asks shyly, searching Jaemin's expression for a cue, a trace of pain, a hint at what goes on in his eyes but other than a flutter of long lashes and the clouded gaze of his bright red eyes the lazy hum is all Dejun gets.  
"He's used to it," Renjun muses and wraps his arms around Dejun's midsection, bedding his head against the other's shoulder. Moving is harder like this but it feels safe, like there's no way he could make a wrong move now with Renjun here keeping him in check.  
"Aren't you? Such a greedy slut, darling, you're enjoying this?"  
Again, Jaemin makes a soft, half-swallowed noise of approval and Renjun pats Dejun's hip in encouragement.

"You don't have to hold back. If he can't handle it he'll tell you. You'll know," he reassures him firmly and Dejun takes a moment to lean his head against the top of Renjun's before allowing his hips to snap forward. In front of him Jaemin momentarily gags on his erection before his throat relaxes and his eyes fall back shut, a moan reverberating around Dejun's cock. The sensation sends a violent shudder down his spine.  
The way Renjun takes these harsh words and packages them into cream and caramel is captivating and breathtaking. Dejun doesn't blame Jaemin for challenging them, he thinks he might get greedy with them too if offered.

Using them himself, however, is a different matter entirely.  
"G-good whore–," he gasps and Renjun giggles at the tremble in his voice. Dejun can't see his face but the memory of how his nose scrunches up the tiniest bit and his lips part to reveal his gleaming teeth is enough to make his heart skip a beat anyway.  
"We'll work on that," Renjun promises and Dejun nods, his head too busy with the situation to think much further.

He's new to _this_ – the leashes and collars, the way Renjun will slap Jaemin harshly across the face for his insolence before cupping his face between his hands and kissing his split lip until the vampire healing effect kicks in and erases every last trace of it. He's new to how Jaemin pushes and pulls, tugs at Renjun's patience and challenges him until he's sure to earn punishment, he's new to the filthy words and the humiliation and sometimes he still catches himself feeling guilty for enjoying it.

But he wants them. He wants them both and he wants to learn what makes them happy, what gives them pleasure.

"If this is too much for you we'll stop," Jaemin had promised and Renjun had run his fingers through Dejun's hair.  
"We'll only do what you want. This is about all three of us feeling good."  
"N-no– I– I think I'd like to try," he'd replied nervously.

And so they'd tried. Sometimes the steps had been a little too big, but they'd tried, gently pulled Dejun along until a point like this one where Renjun had wrapped Jaemin's leash around the palm of his hand and instructed him on how to handle it before beginning. Until a point like this one where Jaemin is almost choking on his cock and looking up at him with adoring, tear-glazed eyes.

🦇🩸💫

"I like it this way," Jaemin told him after their first time. It was gentler than the ones that followed but at the time Dejun had only been able to think about how shocked he'd been at the sight of Renjun taking Jaemin's dignity and plucking it apart piece by piece until Jaemin had begged him to stop, tears luminous with tears and chest heaving as if heaving for a breath that he no longer needs.

"I can't imagine it feeling good. If– if someone told me these things–"  
Renjun's voice echoes in Dejun's mind, _cockslut_ , _so desperate_ , _you can't control yourself if you're around a dick, can you now?_ His cheeks feel warm when Jaemin's touch pulls him back into reality.

"You're cute when you blush," Jaemin hums and it has nothing to do with the rest of their conversation but Dejun has learnt that this is just something he does; collecting little glimpses of others and polishing them before returning them for his loved ones to see.  
"I wish I could still blush. Vampire circulation is different," he continues. Dejun smiles but the expression is marred by sadness.

It makes him aware of just how different they are again — Renjun born undead, having witnessed the continent long before the kingdoms became one, Jaemin brought back from the brink of death and frozen at the eternal cusp of his twenties. Dejun's family would show creatures like them no mercy.

🦇🩸💫

"If they're not a threat now they might grow into one down the line," Dejun's mother had taught him before showing him the right way to sharpen a stake, the way that wouldn't leave behind splinters in his palms. Dejun had been ready to kill or be killed in the process when he'd first met Jaemin. He'd been hungry at the time, it'd been obvious by the erratic way he'd moved and the constant sniffing as if he'd been searching for something unseen.

Dejun had been ready to kill but then the binding around Jaemin's neck had been activated and he'd fallen to the ground in a whimpering heap.  
And the next moment Renjun had been there cradling Jaemin's head to his chest, apologizing for not being there soon enough, for not picking up on the cues.

If he were more like his mother or father this would've been the moment Dejun would've taken to flee. Instead, he'd remained there, back pressed to the rough wall of a back alley building, watching the two vampires kiss until Renjun had tugged down the collar of his shirt and offered his pulse for Jaemin to drink from.  
He'd sat and watched it all, the way Jaemin had slowly stilled in Renjun's grasp, how he'd apologetically licked at the puncture wounds afterwards until they'd faded into the alabaster of Renjun's neck.  
"You spared his life and so I will spare yours," Renjun had told him that night before he'd taken Jaemin's hand and disappeared in a flurry of autumn leaves and biting wind.

After that, it had become an obsession, finding this mismatched pair. He'd spent far longer in town than he'd been supposed to, feigning unusual activity to his family when they'd enquired of his whereabouts.  
"It's only until I can make up for them letting me live, " he'd initially told himself. And then weeks had turned into months that were now about to turn into a year and instead of repaying his perceived debt Dejun had fallen in love.

Dejun had once offered for Jaemin to feed on him, months into their relationship, but Renjun had been quick to interject at the time.  
"He's not feeding on anyone until he has his strength under control," he'd sharply replied and Jaemin's face had fallen.  
"But he smells so _good_ –"  
"We live under the covenant and the covenant states no killing," Renjun had emphasized. Jaemin had nodded obediently. Dejun remembers that moment as the one where he'd decided for good that he wouldn't touch these two vampires without good reason.

He'd found out that night that Jaemin had been turned five years prior and was still in the thick of his fledgeling phase, sensitive to sunlight and silver, stronger than any mature vampire would ever be but clumsy with his strength.  
"Renjun found me left for dead," Jaemin had explained cheerily. "So he bit me, fed me and waited until my body took to the transformation to give me a second shot."

Only a few of his family members had ever mentioned vampires like Renjun, ones that were born under the blue moon, vampires with a beating heart that could process regular food and were tasked with upholding their kind's side of the covenant. Dejun had never expected to meet one that looked his age. In his mind, they'd all been ancient, dusty creatures.  
The vampires that killed uncontrollably usually were ones like Jaemin, young and starved and unsupervised either orphaned after turning or left to roam under an uncaring sire's protection.

Dejun still understands his family's teachings but the longer he stays with these extraordinary, strange men, the better he understands that there is very little humans know of what lies beyond the veil of the mundane – much like vampires like Renjun will never quite understand humankind the same way people who have lived both like Jaemin do.  
And maybe his excuse to stay and learn more is a feeble one. Maybe it's selfishness and greed that prompts him lingering instead, the wish to be loved, to be held, the wish to stay and kiss Renjun good morning and hold Jaemin's shaking hands when his hunger slowly builds to unbearably painful. Dejun has made many friends since starting his travels across East Asia but here, hidden away in the lively bustle of the South Korean capital is where he feels home for the first time since leaving Guangdong.

🦇🩸💫

Hunger and lust is very closely tied for vampires. It's one of these things Dejun can't quite comprehend because sure, food is _great_ but he's never bust a nut over good food. But every time Jaemin has to be fed their little coven's activity of the evening turns sensual before he can properly process it.  
"You don't always have to be here," Jaemin rasps, his grin roguish and warm even now, at the brink of his sanity's collapse. "I get that this is–"  
A cramp wracks his body and he curls up into Dejun's warm, tender touch. He's gotten a lot better at ignoring his pulse and the singing of blood in his veins since they met and Dejun can't help but feel proud of him for his discipline.  
Renjun quickly joins him, firmly wrapping his arms around Jaemin to ground him.

"It's a lot," Dejun completes the sentence quietly. "But it's okay. I'm happy where I am."  
Jaemin laughs into Renjun's chest, only one eye left to send him an amsued look.  
"Have the copious amounts of nasty feeding sex not scared you away yet?"  
"You'll have to try harder."

Dejun doesn't quite understand why exactly Renjun and Jaemin both insist to keep him hungry until he almost hits his limit, though Jaemin compares it to how batteries in a new device are usually calibrated. But there's an entire ritual to how Renjun starts by pulling him taught to the point of almost snapping and slowly he feels like he's getting the hang of it.

Today, it starts with only Jaemin undressing and being gagged and Dejun watches with both mild arousal and curiosity how obediently the fledgeling lets Renjun push and pull at his mouth until it is perfectly stretched around the ball.  
"Gotta make sure the brat can't run his mouth," so the explanation. Dejun suspects it has more to do with Renjun liking the sight but he doesn't point it out. It'd probably feel a little too hypocritical.  
"Any suggestions as to what we should do with our bound beauty?" Renjun asks sweetly and toes at Jaemin's cock, giggling in delight when it twitches violently underneath the nudge.  
"Bound beauty–" Dejun's voice is half laugh, half whisper. Jaemin smiles around the gag as much as the tension will allow him to and it makes Dejun want to lean down and kiss him.  
"I–" His eyes roam Jaemin's torso and get momentarily distracted by the glint of the metal barbells piercing his nipples.

"Next time we should look into getting weights for them," Renjun muses and Dejun kneels down in front of Jaemin, hands reaching for them already.  
"Weights would be nice," he agrees absent-mindedly and observes with fascination how even the gentlest tweak pulls a sound from Jaemin's throat. Drool is trickling down his chin and his cock spurts precome in approval.  
"Cute," Dejun hums. Renjun joins him, tugging and flicking at the nipple he's been neglecting so far.  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you, baby?"  
As if to accentuate his words Renjun pinches the nipple and Jaemin's eyes grow wide, his entire body jerking at the forceful thought.  
"What a slut."

"But a cute one," Dejun interjects and after a second decides to lean in and lick at the trail of drool slowly creeping down Jaemin's jaw and neck. It tastes a little metallic and when he looks up he catches a glimpse of Jaemin's fangs catching against his bottom lip, drawing blood.  
"You're hurt," he hums and thumbs at the closest wound. Again, Jaemin shudders and mewls.  
"What a dumb pet," Renjun sighs in pretend-disappointment.  
"Can't even control his fangs, he's too busy thinking about cock."  
Dejun blushes. He'd like to think that he's blushing a little for Jaemin too.

"Poor darling. I promise you'll get to feed soon," Renjun continues and kisses the other sore spot, licking up the beading blood before the skin underneath can heal up.  
"Be a good boy for a little longer, yes?" Dejun doesn't like how he sounds, his voice too scratchy and too high but Jaemin's blood red gaze immeditely flit to his face. He catches Renjun's proud smile in his peripheral vision.  
Jaemin nods and Renjun hands him the lube.  
"Would you like to do us the honours?" he asks and Dejun swallows.

This is not how it's supposed to go. He still keeps the stake he first made when he moved to the area in the back of his small, cramped closet, _just in case_ , and nothing about how gently Renjun touches him or how obedient Jaemin is will ever change that if they wanted to they could tear out his throat in one bloody go.

There are days where the only way they share love is by fucking each other boneless and there are days where no matter how they touch each other nothing ever truly feels suggestive. Trying to put order and labels onto what they do will only ever give him a headache.

But as he watches Jaemin hungrily dig his fangs into Renjun's neck as they rock him back and forth, both of their cocks buried inside him, Dejun thinks that he could live with this gleaming, blood-speckled mess for a little longer.

Until Jaemin's bright red eyes fade into the darker, muted shade of wine all mature vampires share. Until Dejun can hold out his wrist and have Jaemin drink from him as Renjun watches proudly, knowing that there will be no deaths to clean up come morning (and _oh_ , maybe Dejun will understand better why feeding rarely ever remains a matter of sustenance alone).

Until Dejun can bare his neck to Renjun and ask him to let him remain with them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always highly appreciated!  
> please come share your thoughts with me?
> 
> ( [twt](http://twitter.com/lovecherriemoji) | [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/lovecherriemotion) )


End file.
